This invention relates generally to a carburetor for internal combustion engines for motor vehicles and more particularly to carburetors for racing engines, typically used for racing cars and boats. Carburetors for racing cars are provided with main venturis and booster venturis which are fed with gasoline by a main fuel system during normal engine operation. The booster venturis receive gasoline sprayed into their top portions from primary and secondary discharge nozzles which are activated when the driver accelerates the racing car. An accelerator pump feeds the primary and secondary discharge nozzles.
Racing cars of certain designated classes are provided with carburetors generally having four venturis, or barrels, although carburetors of two venturis, one venturi, and even three venturis are known in the art. Each booster venturi is respectively located within the throat of a main venturi and is sized to conform to a general performance standard. Each race track is configured differently, that is, some are large with gradual turns while others are medium in size and yet others are small with tight turns. Two observations can be made concerning booster venturis on racing cars, especially of the smaller class designations. First, the booster venturis are permanently placed in the main venturis, which are a fixed portion of the carburetor body. Secondly, the booster venturis are designed in accordance with the size of the main carburetor venturi in which it is located and, because race tracks are of various sizes, the booster venturis are designed to give a general response to the racing car coming off turns. Boosters for everyday passenger cars are provided with redesigned, permanently fixed or mounted booster venturis which give the carburetor an average response directed to the average race track. As a result, the horsepower of the engine is not utilized to its potential full capacity. Simply stated, an engine with a fixed booster venturi arrangement is not as efficient as it could be. A car using a carburetor designed for full efficiency on the straightaway may be inefficient and ineffective accelerating out of the turns.
Booster venturis by their location within the main venturi are a disturbance in the airflow patterns, creating turbulence and destroying symmetry. Additionally, it is known that a booster venturi in the carburetor can at times be physically distorted when subjected to intense heat which may be generated in the event of an engine backfire. When a booster venturi becomes distorted, it is usually necessary to remove the main body or housing of the carburetor because the distorted booster cannot be removed and replaced in the carburetor without the aid of special tools.
What is needed is a carburetor for internal combustion engines which improves engine performance efficiency by creating a better fuel input distribution, an improved airflow distribution, and allows quick adaptability to changing track sizes and conditions.